<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Johnny &amp; Daniel by hudsteith</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28051539">Johnny &amp; Daniel</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hudsteith/pseuds/hudsteith'>hudsteith</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Light Angst, M/M, No Beta, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:01:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,577</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28051539</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hudsteith/pseuds/hudsteith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>And who will say someday that there's reasons for the things made by the heart?<br/>And who will say that there's not?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ali Mills/Tommy (background), Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Johnny &amp; Daniel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Freely based at a brazilian song named Eduardo and Monica by Legião Urbana</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Johnny was just waking up, think about how his day would be so boring at school. Always the same people, always the same stupid conversations. Yes, he liked his friends, but sometimes...he just wanted more.</p><p>He looked to his alarm clock at his night stand, seeing he could stay in bed for more twenty minutes, so he stayed, enjoying the softness of his mattress.</p><p>- </p><p>Somewhere else, at the same city, Daniel was with his mom, keeping alive their Monday tradition of going out to a nearby shelter to help to give breakfast to homeless people. He’d love to be at his bed right now, but it’s something that happens in their family for generations.</p><p>And you can’t break a generational tradition in an italian family; you can only break it when you die. And he liked to be alive.</p><p>- </p><p>One night a friend in commom, Ali Mills, called them both to a party at her house. Of course her parents were out of town, so the teens could drink alcohol as much as they wanted too.</p><p>Johnny already drank beer many times, for the obvious reasons – his mother was never around and his stepdad couldn’t care less. He and his friends were in a corner at Ali’s living room, talking about their karate lessons while drinking.</p><p>“Woah, cawboy, take it easy.” Warned Bobby when he saw Johnny finishing his beer in one go, while the others were laughing.</p><p>“Why taking easy, man? The night is bright and we have cute things to catch.” Johnny said, taking another beer.</p><p>“Talking about cute things...” Dutch wiggled his eyebrows before signing with his head to someone next to the fireplace.</p><p>A brunet slim boy was talking with Ali, making her laugh, and for a couple of seconds he looked at the group, seeing they were staring at him. </p><p>Even from that distance Johnny could see the boy blushing. A really cute blushing.</p><p>“He’s looking to Johnny, Dutch.” Tommy pointed.</p><p>“Of course he is.” Johnny grinned, waving his hair on purpose, just for the brunet to see.</p><p>And...Bingo. A smile.</p><p>“Ladies, if you excuse me.” He just fixed his jacket and walked away.</p><p>He could see the boy was aware he’s getting closer, and the blond saw him slightly bitting his lip. Fuck, that boy was something.</p><p>Johnny leaned next to Ali and said “Hi, there. Ali, your party is lit.”</p><p>“I’m glad you came, Johnny.” The girl smiled.</p><p>Johnny looked to the boy, that had shiny brown eyes, and extended his hand. “Johnny Lawrence.” </p><p>“Daniel Larusso.” The boy grabbed his hand and shook.</p><p>Ali saw them not tearing their eyes from each other and gave a little grin, saying she needed to refil her cup, getting out of there.</p><p>Johnny took one step closer. “I never saw you. And by the accent you definetly are not from here.”</p><p>“New Jersey.” Daniel said. “And by your accent I guess you’re from here, right?” he giggled softly with his own silly joke.</p><p>Johnny laughed too. “Cute and funny. How about that.”</p><p>The brunet broke their glance, shy with the other boy’s approach. He licked his lip and pointed to Johnny’s red jacket. “Cool jacket.”</p><p>“I’m a Cobra Kai.” He said, proud.</p><p>“A what?”</p><p>“Cobra Kai. It’s the best dojo at the city.” Johnny still could see the cluelessness at Daniel’s expression. “Karate.”</p><p>“Oh. I get it. I saw tons of Jackie Chan movies.”</p><p>Johnny was used to it. “No, Daniel. That’s Kung Fu.”</p><p>“Well, I don’t know the difference, Johnny.”</p><p>“Luckily for you I’m the best at my dojo. I can, you know, teach you.” The brunet could see the taller boy looking to his lips for a long moment and then smile while looking back to his eyes.</p><p>“You really think I’m going to accept free karate classes from a guy I just met?” Daniel crossed his arms, challengingly. “You need to be better than this.”</p><p>- </p><p>Daniel spendt the rest of the party talking with Johnny. Besides the fact he looked a greek God, with his beautiful shaped body, clear blue eyes and golden locks, he was very easy-going. He was a bit indecided about this, so he’d need to ask him his birthday later – but not today, of course. He didn’t want to look desesparated.</p><p>The party was, to say at least, weird at Daniel’s eyes. As an italian boy raised at New Jersey, he’s used to see people dancing at the moment the song started, and he’s also one of these people. He even thought of it, but after seeing the question mark at Ali’s face he decided not to. People were standing still, just drinking and talking.</p><p>California had weird parties.</p><p>And before Johnny talk with him Daniel had some strange conversations. A girl just said he had a good aura and asked if he could help her to cleanse her boyfriend’s soul. A couple out of nowhere just started to explaine him – with graphic words – how a double penetration could be made. And a drunk sophmore kid asked him to marry him after Fall, and ran away crying after Daniel rejected her.</p><p>So he was relieved that Johnny wasn’t one of them.</p><p>Maybe the fact he’s gipsy helped a bit. ‘I can’t have buzz anymore’ thought the brunet.</p><p>They were talking about their favorite school subject when they heard “Johnny boy!” and a blond-dyed boy put a hand around Johnny’s neck. “It’s 2 am. You know what that means!”</p><p>“Beer bong!” another three boys yelled.<br/>
Daniel smiled, but soon he realized what the first boy said. “Shit, it’s 2 am! My mom will kill me!”</p><p>He looked at his phone. Ten calls from his mom. Shit, he’s screwed.</p><p>When Daniel looked back to Johnny, he showed an apologetic look. “I have to go.” </p><p>“Ok. Do you need a ride?”</p><p>“My friend is here, and we live at the same building.”</p><p>“So give me your phone.” The brunet looked confused to Johnny, who just extended his hand. After some seconds Daniel gave him his phone.</p><p>No lock. Sweet. And then Johnny typed some numbers and then dialed. In the next moment his phone started to ring on his pocket.</p><p>“Now I have your number.” Johnny winked at him.</p><p>Daniel smiled, relieved. At his little breakdown he was about to forgot to ask his number. “Ok, then. Bye.”</p><p>- </p><p>For Johnny was weird going out with someone this soon, but after texting with Daniel for almost a week, he wanted to see him again.</p><p>Sometimes the brunet sent him photos of him eating or about to go to bed, and God, he’s endearing (he’d never say that word out loud, but that’s what Daniel was). They already videochatted, and he’s truly italian: talked too much about his family and how he missed his cousins and how were the family parties at New Jersey.</p><p>They settled their date at the Gold ‘n’ Stuff. That’s basically where everyone went for a first date, and Johnny said he’d give Daniel ‘the real californian treatment’.</p><p>He counted the hours (and Thank God he didn’t see his friends today, or else he couldn’t avoid look to his watch enough, they’d notice and tease him more than they already were) and when it was a reasonable time to pick Daniel up Johnny drove to Reseda.</p><p>But nothing couldn’t prepare him to see Daniel Larusso roller-skating at an empty avenue, wearing a jeans shorts and a loose tshirt, an iPod in hands and headphones on his ears. A smile on his face that made Johnny smile too.</p><p>Daniel finally saw him and roller-skated to there. “I know I’m a catch, but aren’t you a bit early?"</p><p>Johnny got nervous and looked again to his watch, and frowned after. “Nah. I’m right on time.”</p><p>“No, you’re thirty minu...” Daniel looked to his own watch and patted a little. “Shit, it stopped. I didn’t notice.”</p><p>“That’s fine. I can wait while you change.”</p><p>Twenty minutes later Daniel went back, more dressed up. And without the roller skates.</p><p>“What’s the deal with roller skates?” Johnny couldn’t not ask about it.</p><p>“We are at California. People roller skate here.” Daniel shrugged, making Johnny laugh.</p><p>“Fair enough. But like, you don’t have a car or a motocycle?”</p><p>“I prefer roller stakes. More freeing.” </p><p>Fucking endearing Daniel Larusso.</p><p>- </p><p>Daniel and Johnny were so different.</p><p>For starters Johnny was a stubborn Leo – a first decanate stubborn Leo. Somehow Daniel already knew it; he could sense. And then he passed the next thirty minutes explaining to the blond what that means. Daniel was a Sagittarius, a fire sign too, but he wanted to believe he’s a cool one. He knew a lot about astrology and how the planets could talk something about the person’s personality.</p><p>When he asked to the blond what he wanted to his future, he said he still didn’t know what he wanted. He promised to his mother at least to graduate at high school, but after that it’s a gray area for him. Daniel had his plan on his head for years, knowing what to do to get his major and which college was the best for him.</p><p>Johnny got a stuffed animal for Daniel as a gift – lame, but Daniel loved it – and the boy thanked him in italian. The brunet knew how to speak english, italian and a bit of portuguese. While Johnny was still struggling to pass at his English class.</p><p>Trying to lighten up, the taller boy asked which tv show Daniel was binge watching. He said he liked Game of Thrones, but he prefered documentaries about buddhism and existentialism, and he liked to go to libraries to listen to an author’s reading. He’s a very zen person. Johnny loved sitcoms and watch Die Hard. His idea of perfect Saturday was going out with his friends and training karate at the patio.</p><p>Anf for a few moments they imagined that could be a dealbreaker of something that barely started.</p><p>But they had a very good date. Johnny laughed of Daniel’s stupid jokes and the brunet blushed with every pick-up line the blond said to him.</p><p>They shared a long kiss when Johnny drove Daniel back to his place. They lingered the kiss, their lips just brushing on the each other, the noses touching lightly. Johnny opened his eyes when he felt hands on his shoulders. Daniel was staring at him, breathing heavily, smiling.</p><p>“Good night, Johnny.” </p><p>- </p><p>It’s ridiculous how much they spendt time together. They were now an unbreakable duo, annoying everyone around with their happiness.</p><p>Daniel was now hanging out with Johnny’s friends, doing his best for all of them to like him, and going to watch Cobra Kai lessons. His favorites ones were when Johnny’s sensei (that’s how the blond called the teacher) let him lead the lesson, and the brunet saw how focused the other boy was. And how about his hair moved during the karate moviments made Daniel really get warm.</p><p>Johnny heard that Daniel was helping his building janitor with some little trees (“Bonsai! The name is bonsai!” said Daniel, shaking his head disapprovingly). Daniel teached there was something about balance, life perspective and patience. Johnny just knew his fingers couldn’t fit at the tiny scissor holes, but he needed to try. In the end he liked it so much, and Mr Miyagi, the janitor, gave him a bonsai.</p><p>Here and there they enjoyed their time alone, being pretty adventurous about things they didn’t knew about, but they were enjoying their private moments.<br/>
Daniel discovered he liked to hike and to camp with Johnny, and in exchange he teached during nights about the constelations and all the mythological stories behind them.</p><p>They didn’t get sick of each other. Texts, calls, videochats, being together personally. Looked like 24 hours wasn’t enough for them.</p><p>But that’s how young love was.</p><p>- </p><p>How they hated each other.</p><p>...Maybe hate was a strong word, but sometimes nothing could bring more joy to Johnny and Daniel than punch the other in the face.</p><p>Their discussions always lingered for days because none of them wanted to give up. Johnny, as the hot-head he was, said his opinion and wanted to be accepted, but Daniel wasn’t a passive boy. No, he showed all the reason why he’s right, just to throw at the blond’s face. And that’s how their arguments began.</p><p>Johnny had stupid habits that Daniel tried very hard to take away from him, but in the moment Johnny realized the reverse psychology the brunet was doing he got more attached with his behavior.</p><p>Daniel, also, used to be very strict about things, correcting Johnny in every word, and gave him those looks that could drive the taller crazy.</p><p>When they were very stressed out, they ran to the friends they knew they could unburden with: Ali and Bobby. Just for them to say that they were two peas in a pod. That they couldn’t live without the other.</p><p>They ran back to each other, crying apologizes, no matter who’s the wrong.</p><p>“Don’t you dare to leave me.” Johnny said between kisses.</p><p>Daniel held the other’s face with his hands. “You’re stuck with me, Lawrence.”</p><p>- </p><p>The hardest moment was when they moved in together. The cash was little and they needed to cut a lot of spendings. Just one time per month to go to the movies, no more fancy restaurants to celebrate their anniversaries and no shenanigans because ‘I saw somewhere and reminded me of you’ (the last one was pretty hard for Daniel).</p><p>But now they’d have their own place. Somewhere they could be proud of building by themselves.</p><p>Johnny was walking back home happy, because his sensei said he wanted him as a business partner at the dojo. The blond always was the best at karate at Cobra Kai, so he couldn’t waste his talent; he needed to spread his knowledge. And since he didn’t have any intention to get a college degree, this would be perfect.</p><p>When passed at the front door and saw Daniel standing still at the living room. “Danny, I have big news.”</p><p>Daniel was holding a letter, and he looked up to him.</p><p>“For now on I’m going to be a Cobra Kai sensei.” Johnny smiled, proud.</p><p>“I got in. I will get my Business major.” Whispered Daniel, loud enough to the blond to hear.</p><p>Johnny widened his eyes, surprised, and shouted excited, and pulled the brunet into a tight embrace. “We got it.”</p><p>- </p><p>Daniel and Johnny promised to themselves they wouldn’t miss any school reunion, and the brunet’s phone was ringing like crazy.</p><p>“Hi, Tommy.” Said Daniel.</p><p>“Ali asked me to call you because she thinks you’re not answering her on purpose.” The man said, in a light tone.</p><p>“Your wife is crazy.”</p><p>An exasperated voice more far way said “Watch it, Larusso!”</p><p>Daniel just laughed.</p><p>“Everybody already arrived, man. Where are you and Johnny?” asked Tommy.</p><p>They were very bumped out they couldn’t go.</p><p>“Sam and Robby are very sick and we couldn’t let them like that.” Daniel explained. “And you know your friend. One tooth ache and he cancel the meeting.”</p><p>“They are your kids too, Danny, what the heck?” Johnny was at the living room, feeding Sam with soup, while Robby was sleeping at his lap.</p><p>“Anyway, we’ll try next year.”</p><p>They hung up and Daniel looked to his family. And to be honest there’s nowhere else he wanted to be more than right there.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Maybe I tried pay a tribute for ''Sweep the Leg'' at some point of the fic<br/>Maybe I didn't</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>